harlees_storage_spacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Inuzuka
http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee470/harleegirlie/inuzuka%20profiletab_zpsrtc4mdz1.jpg Name:Sora Inuzuka 空犬塚 Partner:Nikkō Age: 12 Height: 4’5” Weight: 79 lbs Blood type: A- Birth Date: November 8th Village: Konohagakure no Sato http://i1302.photobucket.com/albums/ag126/InfinityKiyo/IMVU/FOS/Konohagakure_zpstaasbeqe.png Classification: Sensory/Tracking Rank: Genin Team: Not assigned yet Personality: Sora has been considered to be a free spirit by some but to others she’s considered the wild demon child of the forest. Known for not liking to be ‘caged up’ indoors, she is found outside a great deal with her ninken, Nikkō. While she is pretty even tempered most of the time, there are those occasions that her more feral side is shown and times that she lets it get the better of her, especially when she is angered. Loyal to her family, friends and village, Sora will not stop when it comes to defending those that are in need of it. However, one thing that she can not stand is dishonor and deceit. Sora is faithful and loyal to her ninken, Nikkō. The pup’s care, health and well being all rely on her soley. Sora will not trust anyone else with her care as she believes that no one else is capable of understanding what Nikkō needs more than she is. Nikkō is a pup that mirrors Sora’s behavior and personality. Friendly to most people, she will not hesitate to make her presence known or her opinion with a yip, growl or bark here and there. But much like Sora, Nikkō can not stand those that can not be trusted. It is easier for Nikkō to get in touch with her feral side than it is Sora, causing Sora to be the one to calm the pup when things need to be thought through rather than acting first. Though Nikkō is one to bite first and ask questions later, she is fiercely loyal to Sora and follows her everywhere she goes. http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee470/harleegirlie/inuzuka%20appertab_zpswvfgsnql.jpg Picture to come soon. http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee470/harleegirlie/inujutsutab_zpsaku98fpn.jpg Academy Jutsu: Unsealing Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Transformation Technique Body Flicker Technique Ninjutsu Rank D Four Legs Technique Beast Human Clone Element http://i1302.photobucket.com/albums/ag126/InfinityKiyo/IMVU/FOS/Fire_Release_zpslj2oojof.pngFire Taijutsu Rank C Fang Passing Fang http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee470/harleegirlie/inutoolstab_zpsfuyc78yv.jpg 2-Flash Bombs 2-Explosive Tags 4-Kunai 2-Ration Pills http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee470/harleegirlie/inutalenttab_zpsexpobhss.jpg Will be placed at a later date. http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee470/harleegirlie/inuprogresstab_zpsoan7vbil.jpg Will fill in as role play progresses. http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee470/harleegirlie/inustattab_zps2sh4sis8.jpg Ninjutsu:2.0/5 Genjutsu: 0.5/5 Taijutsu: 2.0/5 Strength: 2.0/5 Speed: 2.5/5 Intelligence: 2.0/5 Chakra: 2.0/5 Chakra control: 2.0/5 Total: 15.0 http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee470/harleegirlie/inubgtab_zpsapawaj1w.jpg Sora was born only 12 minutes after her twin brother, Taski, and is reminded about it constantly. Days filled with a rivalry between the two, they’d drive their mother, Yuri, up a wall and would have to be separated by their father, Nakago. His words to them would be heard outside of the house as both of their ears would be taken in his hands, “You two fight worse than the dogs do. Keep it up and you’ll be in the kennel and the dogs will have your rooms.” It was an empty threat and Sora knew it but it wouldn’t stop her from looking to her brother with a low growl showing off her canines slightly and her eyes narrowed. There were other times that Sora would be found in the kennel with the dogs rather than in her room. But that didn’t seem to bother her father at all. When her mother would question it, he’d only respond that it was natural for young Inuzuka to want to be close to their canine companions when they had none of their own. But that wasn’t much longer before Sora would have been given her own pup. A surprise given to her by her father before she started her academy days. With Nikkō at her side, they’d train hard and Sora began to show a bit more of her feral side while in battle or sparing. It was a bit on the intimidating side to those that saw her as a more quiet child. It wasn’t long before Sora and Nikkō did everything together. They ate together, slept together and trained together. Human and pup companions to the end as if the two were connected by some cosmic bond. But this bond only created hostility and a fiercer rivalry between Sora and her twin. Especially when their father had denied Taski of his own Ninken stating that he had not shown that he was ready for one yet. This only angered Taski more and he took his aggressions out on his sister and her ninken. The fights continue between sister and brother but are fewer now that both Sora and Taski are out of the Academy. Now all that is left is for Sora to be placed on a team and her life be separated a bit more from her angry twin. http://i1229.photobucket.com/albums/ee470/harleegirlie/inuaddinfotab_zpsefavhgi5.jpg Optional: Anything else you want to include ie: theme songs, quotes, etc.